Love Bites
by Aria6
Summary: My sweet little vampire fic! It had to happen eventually. Roxas catches the Count's eye at a very young age and when he goes to be a page in his household, things get interesting. Lemons and crazy vampire killers will appear. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

_You are here because you want to hunt the undead._

_I see it in your eyes. Ah, the eagerness. Why so eager? Perhaps a family member died to them. Perhaps your town was terrorized. Perhaps you truly believe them to be the damned. I am here to tell you that you are wrong. I see some of you understand and others are shocked. You'll need more theological instruction. Let me explain._

_Doctrine and dogma are constantly changing. When the Church is given hard, physical evidence that something we believe is not so doctrine is changed. After all, if God in his wisdom has decreed the universe is so, who are we to deny what He has set before us? To do so even in the face of His evidence would be pure hubris. We are to discover the truth of his works, not deny them! That is why the theory of Evolution is accepted in the Church. And that is why we no longer consider the undead to be damned._

_You see, undeath is in fact a disease. Similar to the Jenova strain but quite different, it has existed and will always exist. The virus that causes it is a lifestream infection that mutates the life energy inside a person, granting them immortality at the cost of no longer being able to produce blood. They also gain many other powers but we will go into that later. That is why vampires have glowing eyes. Like SOLDIERS, they are touched by mako._

_Even in ancient times our ancestors were confused as to why crosses and holy items would not affect some vampires. This is because the disease makes vampires more susceptible to mystical energies but only if they are out of tune with them. In other words, a vampire who is truly evil or even just believes he is evil will be affected by the Cross. However, a vampire who was given the disease involuntarily and who strives not to injure others may be able to kiss a crucifix and recite the Lord's prayer. That, along with the proof of the disease… it had been isolated and cultured in the lab… has caused dogma to change. Vampires are dangerous, just as werewolves and SOLDIERS are dangerous. But they are not damned although they are, by their nature, in great danger of falling into the darkness._

_What does this mean to you? It means that you are not going out in the world to simply stake every vampire you can find. The law has recognized vampires as people but most prefer to remain unknown, to avoid difficulties. It is our duty, given to us by the courts, to investigate and bring vampire criminals to justice. Your duty is to determine when a crime has taken place and then see justice through._

_The foremost crime you will find vampires accused of is taking someone to be their undead consort or servant. You must remember that for a vampire giving the disease to another can be the greatest act of love they have. A few of you are horrified by the thought, I see. But this is very important. We are not to punish vampires who take the willing into the darkness. This is a personal choice. In most cities this will not be an issue. The courts and the master vampires work together somewhat and the master vampire will know what progeny have been created. You will be able to access much help although master vampires cannot be entirely trusted. More on that later._

_For the smaller towns matters are more difficult. There may only be one vampire in the area and he or she may be completely unknown to the people. It is easy for them to hide their mako eyes with a bit of illusion. So you often must look to the condition of the corpse and the setting for clues to what really happened. Remember that the townsfolk might lie to you out of grief or be mistaken._

_If the body is missing entirely this usually means the vampire has brought it to his or her haven. If they genuinely care for the person they are attempting to turn, they will guard the body until he or she rises or is truly dead. The virus is not always passed on reliably. Now, if the body is left behind this can mean many things…_

_-Excerpted from the lectures of Ladislaw Varrinta, Excelsior Vampire Slayer_

* * *

Roxas first met the man when he was a small child, perhaps five. He wasn't entirely sure. Very young in any case. His family was small, prosperous landowners and they were greeting the local Count. He was doing an inspection of his properties and while his parents were landowners, they still owed him taxes and fealty. They were more than pleased to host him as he stayed in their town.

At first, Roxas was awed and a bit shy of the tall, red haired man with beautiful green eyes. He was in his Sunday best and knew this guest was very important to his parents. He was determined to make a good impression for them.

That lasted until the stranger noticed the chess set.

"How beautiful!" He admired it for a moment. "It comes from Shay, no?" Roxas agreed with him on how beautiful the chess set was. The little figures had been carved from fine ivory and decorated with beautiful little balls. The balls were nested inside each other in a style of carving that always amazed Roxas. He had no idea how it was done. Then green eyes settled on him and the elegant older man smiled and picked up a horse, showing it to him. "You like the little horsy child?" Roxas was outraged. His intelligence was being disparaged!

"It's not a horsy!" He said loudly as his parents exchanged a horrified look. "It's a KNIGHT! It moves in an L shape!" The man stared at him in blank surprise for a moment before glancing at the piece in his hand. Roxas' father found his voice a second later.

"I'm sorry Count Axel, it's past his bedtime. Perhaps we should –" But Axel wasn't listening. He was looking at Roxas intently now and the little boy stared back at him challengingly. He wasn't stupid!

"You know how to play little one?" Axel said inquiringly, setting the piece back onto the board. "Show me. We can play a match." Roxas hopped up onto the chair across from him. He loved chess and was more than willing to play a round. Besides, he wanted to prove to the visitor that he could.

He lost of course. He was only a small child. But he proved that he definitely knew how to play and Axel was delighted. His parents relaxed as the Count tossed his head back in a laugh as he took Roxas' King.

"Wonderful!" Axel smiled warmly at Roxas and Roxas smiled back. "I'm sorry for offending you. You're a very bright little boy."

"That's okay. You're pretty smart too. For an adult." Roxas added and Axel's smile widened into a grin. He turned to look at Roxas' parents.

"He's a wonderful child." Axel's tone was warm and Roxas was happy to see his parents were pleased. He'd really wanted to be good for them and he knew this wasn't exactly it, but things seemed to be going well. "He should grow into a great young man. When he's old enough I'd be pleased to take him as a page." Roxas didn't understand what that meant but his parents did. Nobles often exchanged children to serve as pages in other households. If they took Axel up on his offer, Roxas would receive a full noble's education and make valuable contacts within the aristocracy. Best of all, it would be completely free and education was expensive.

"Thank you my Lord. It will be many years but I'm sure he'd make a wonderful page." His father said sincerely as a young maidservant took Roxas off for bed. Things were going very well, they didn't want Roxas to ruin it by having a tantrum. Roxas turned to wave.

"Goodnight Count!" He called and Axel smiled and waved back.

"Goodnight lad. What's your name?" It occurred to him that he didn't know.

"I'm Roxas." The little blonde said and Axel nodded.

"Goodnight Roxas."


	2. The Castle

Roxas gave his hair one final brush, looking at his reflection in the mirror. He was in a brand new, beautiful riding outfit. The Count's men were in town and would be leaving this morning. He would be going with them.

He was twelve years old. For a page that was a bit old. Pages generally started at nine or ten, but noble pages had parents who could afford to visit their children or have their children visit them. And true commoner pages had parents who were grateful that their children would receive free food. But Roxas' family was gentry and they were able to feed, clothe and provide tutors for him. They had wanted to keep him as long as they could.

But that time was over now and he really needed to begin making contacts in the outside world. Roxas was nervous but ready and he looked at himself in the mirror one last time before taking a deep breath and stepping out of his room. He was ready. It was time to meet the rest of the world.

Of course, one obstacle had to be surmounted.

"Whyyyyy do you have to go?!?" Roxas sighed and gave Arella a hug. His little sister was adorable and cuddly with big blue eyes and long, flaxen hair. She was also very, very annoying.

"Because I have to." He'd already carefully explained all the reasons behind it but she just didn't want to listen. But then, she was only a small girl. Arella pouted and hugged him tightly.

"I'm going to miss you." Came her muffled voice and Roxas patted her back comfortingly. There was no way he could stay though. If the Count hadn't offered to take him as a page he would still have been sent to a boarding school about this age. It was time and nothing could change that.

"It's going to be fine Arella. I'll come back home on the holidays." He told her comfortingly. She sniffled and pulled back, rubbing her eyes as his mother bustled out of her room. Roxas smiled as she took Arella's shoulders. His mother was an older woman with plenty of grey threading through her blonde hair, and he loved her dearly.

"Arella, stop getting his shirt wet." She admonished her daughter with fond exasperation. She had been fussing for almost a week about losing her brother and it was sweet but wearing. "Roxas, they're here." Roxas swallowed and nodded, walking downstairs purposefully. His father was waiting outside, talking with one of the Count's men. They were standing beside a beautiful black car, long and sleek looking. Roxas hugged his father tightly for a moment before picking up his suitcase and putting it in the trunk. One of the men politely opened the door for him and Roxas smiled and thanked him before climbing inside.

The car smelled nice, like leather and old smoke. No one was smoking at the moment though and there was another boy with him in the back seat. He was younger, perhaps ten and he smiled bravely at Roxas.

"Hi! I'm Demyx. Who are you?" He asked innocently and Roxas smiled back.

"I'm Roxas. You're going to be a page for the Count too?" What else would another child be in the car for? Demyx nodded seriously.

"Yes. I'm an orphan from Midgar." Roxas blinked. That was a very long ways away. "The Count was looking to sponser a few children and the Matron recommended me because I – I play the sitar." Demyx blushed. "I'm pretty good at it." Roxas was sure he was better than pretty good. Why else would the Count bring him here all the way from Midgar? He must have taken the train. Demyx was wearing his best clothes and a brown hat that was a touch too big for him and kept flopping into his bright blue eyes.

"That's interesting. I've never seen Midgar, my family is gentry at Scenic Acres." His life had probably been much easier than Demyx's but Roxas almost envied the smaller boy. He'd wished many times he could see something larger than Twin Forks but his parents never wanted to travel. And the only time they went to Midgar the children were left at home with a nanny. "What's it like?" Demyx smiled cheerfully.

"Oh, it's great! There's a neat monorail…" The smaller boy was very talkative and Roxas only had to ask a few questions to get his life story as well as a very enthusiastic description of Midgar. It seemed Demyx had been orphaned at a young age when his parents had been killed in a shooting match between the police and a gang. Roxas swallowed at that and remembered Midgar wasn't really a safe place, especially in the poor areas. Little villages like Scenic Acres and small towns like Twin Forks were much better places to live in some ways. "How long do you think it will be until we reach the castle?"

"Two days." Came an answer from the front seat and the two boys started. The adults had been quietly talking and they'd assumed the men weren't paying any attention to them. The man in the passenger seat turned to look back at them with a smile. He had thick black hair, dark brown eyes and a very nice smile, Roxas noticed.

"Thank you. Ah, what's your name?" Roxas asked hesitantly.

"I'm Isaac. This is my brother, Aaron. We've been in the service of the Count most of our lives." He said easily. "You'll like it at the castle. It's very modern." That was a bit of a relief. Some castles hadn't been updated for centuries and they could be very uncomfortable and cold in the winter.

Roxas and Demyx managed to amuse themselves during the long car ride, although it wasn't easy. They played every game they could think of and a few they invented on the spot. At a short stop, Aaron bought them both coloring books and crayons. Normally Roxas would have been a little offended… he was twelve, not five… but the boredom was bad enough that he was grateful. He and Demyx both finished coloring them before they finally arrived.

"Ooooh." Demyx poked his head around Roxas and peered up at the castle. "It's so big!" He'd been expecting something large, Count was a fairly high rank, but not something quite this big. Roxas was also wide eyed.

The castle was a very square shape, with rounded edges and small windows set in light grey stone. It looked absolutely ancient but the road and gardens around it looked very well tended. Flowers were blooming everywhere and Roxas smiled as he saw Tiger Lilies. Those were his favorite flowers ever since he'd picked a large bouquet for his mother. The car was parked in a small parking lot and they walked over to the castle doors. A butler opened the doors at Aaron's knock and ushered them in. Roxas looked around, amazed. It was much brighter than he'd expected from the outside windows and the walls were painted a light blue while the floor was warm wood decorated in places with beautiful rugs. Other rugs and paintings were on the walls. And this was just the antechamber!

"This way lads." Aaron gestured to them and took them into an elevator. It started with the smoothness of very modern machinery. Roxas was impressed by the lack of feeling of movement. "You'll both be staying on the third floor, North tower, with the other pages. But you'll have your own rooms. The Count believes on giving his boys close attention so he only has three pages at the moment. The two of you will bring the total up to five." That was a bit of a relief. The one problem with being a page was that some nobles weren't too careful about getting their charges proper education. But Roxas had been sure even before he arrived that the Count wasn't like that. His mother wouldn't have let him come if he was.

Aaron first showed them to their rooms. They were both very small but private, and there was even a little shower in each which was very nice. Roxas hadn't been looking forward to having showers with the other boys. Not that there was anything wrong with that, but he was a bit self-conscious about how small and delicate looking he was for his age. Demyx was very happy too. As soon as they set their suitcases in Aaron took them back down to the main floor to meet the other boys.

They were shown into a beautiful little drawing room. It was filled with books on the walls as well as a large tank with many fish. An older man was critiquing the work of an older boy, perhaps fourteen years of age. He looked very sullen as the man went over his work and explained where he was going wrong.

"You need to tone down your language Seifer. It's fine to phrase your argument passionately but if you go overboard no one will take you seriously. Now, you mixed up the tenses here – oh!" The man blinked, lifting his head and adjusting his glasses as Aaron cleared his throat. "New children, Aaron?"

"Yes indeed." Roxas felt intimidated for a moment as all the other boys in the room looked at them curiously, but then straightened and looked right back at them. If he could stand up to the Count at five, he could certainly handle this! "This is Roxas and this is Demyx. You'll have to test them to see how far along they are." That didn't surprise Roxas. With only five boys of various age ranges the teacher probably gave them all individual lessons as well as work to do.

"Thank you Aaron. I can handle things from here." The man smiled kindly at them before offering them a hand to shake. "I'm Mr. Pender. I won't be your only teacher, we have several others, but I will handle the main part of your instruction. I'll also introduce you to your other duties later. Now, this is Seifer." He introduced the older boy he'd been lecturing, who nodded briskly. He had close cropped blond hair and stormcloud grey eyes. "This is Hayner." A friendly looking boy with sandy blond hair nodded to them with a smile. "And this is Pence." A cheerful, chunky boy with thick black hair waved at them. "Now, I'm going to give you a few tests." Seifer's paper was entirely forgotten and the older boy seemed faintly relieved. Roxas could sympathize. It always hurt to have your work torn apart no matter how justified it was. The three boys went back to their work as Mr. Pender began quizzing first Roxas, then Demyx. He was very pleased with what Roxas knew, but Demyx… "Oh dear." He looked a little pained and Demyx looked deeply ashamed. "Where are you from child? And why are you here?" Roxas winced at that but guessed that the Count usually brought in very bright children.

"I – I'm from Midgar. I was sponsored here by the Mistress. I play music… I write it too…" Demyx said in a small voice and Mr. Pender looked relieved.

"Ah, I see. You'll mostly be Nataya's student then. But I'll do my best to get some real education into you as well." Demyx looked a little daunted by the prospect. Mr. Pender found a book for Roxas to read them took Demyx aside for a bit of one on one instruction. Roxas smiled and started reading with the other boys. It was a book on astronomy, a subject he'd always enjoyed. Someone poked him in the arm and he looked up to see Pence smiling at him.

"So where are you from? What are your parents?" The boy asked and Roxas blinked, arranging his thoughts.

"Oh, I'm from a gentry family out by Twin Forks. You?" Pence seemed pleased by his answer.

"Gentry? Great! We have way too many nobles right now." Seifer snorted and Hayner laughed. "I'm the son of Baron Saxby, for what it's worth. Which isn't much since I'm his fifth son. Hayner is the second son of Marquis Albradt and Seifer over there is first son of Count Menderson."

"…And you're glad we're commoners?" That seemed a bit odd to Roxas. Although it was the modern world and people didn't care about that nearly as much as they'd used to, it was still strange that Pence would prefer it. Pence grinned.

"Sure! Maybe you two will actually know how to polish silver, stuff a chicken and mop the floor without detailed instructions." Hayner laughed again as Seifer glowered.

"That was the first time in my life anyone _ever_ asked me to mop the floor." He said in a grumpy tone. "My mother's maids would have hit me if I'd dared touch one at home!"

"Probably because they were worried about what you'd do with it." Hayner said with a smile. "I'm the one who couldn't figure out how we were going to stuff the chicken when it was already stuffed." That puzzled Roxas for a moment until the other boy explained. "I mean, it was full when I cut it open."

"OH! Heh." Roxas wasn't a maven in the kitchen but he did know you had to take out the guts first. "That's funny. What happened to the silver?" Pence winced and the two other boys laughed.

"Pence heard an old wives tale that you could clean it faster if you dunked it in a ketchup and vinegar solution. It didn't work but the silver was undamaged so no one killed him, although it was tempting." They'd all had to clean up the resulting mess. Seifer grunted.

"I still say we ought to have –" He winced as a voice rang out.

"I hear voices. Are you boys working?" They all went back to their separate work. Hayner and Pence were writing some kind of report while Seifer was rewriting his. They were using laptops to do it and Roxas wondered. Had they brought them or were they supplied by the Count? He hoped it was the latter. He hated writing by hand but it wasn't bad when you had a computer. After the lesson Mr. Pender introduced them to the butler, Mr. Wilson. He was in charge of their tasks for the evening and Roxas got another surprise.

"I don't know what you new boys are used to, but the Count keeps city time." Roxas glanced at Demyx but the city boy looked just as confused as he felt. "By that I mean he rises in the evening and stays up during the night. It's not really that unusual among nobles… but in any case, the household is somewhat adapted to him. You'll find that your days rarely begin before noon." Roxas blinked at that, a touch amazed. But some nobles were eccentric that way. "Now, you are responsible for serving during the evening meal." Roxas and Demyx got a quick tutorial on how to serve food. "The Count won't expect you to be perfect but please, try not to spill soup in his lap." There was a laugh from the other boys and Pence blushed.

For the first time since he'd arrived, Roxas got to see Count Axel again. He was sitting at the head of the table and talking animatedly with an older man with dark brown hair. But was he older? Roxas wasn't sure. The Count seemed young but also curiously ageless. Mr. Pender and a beautiful woman with raven black hair, tied with green cords and wearing a filmy white dress were there. She had green eyes that were very similar to Axel's, Roxas noticed. There were plenty of other people at the table as well… it was a long table… and Roxas wondered who they were. Relatives of the Count, most likely. Households like this could often include relatives of all sorts. The Count and the woman only took very small portions of what were offered and for a moment Roxas wondered if they were well. But they both seemed perfectly fine. Roxas took a deep breath and carefully set a small bowl of soup before the Count. Axel smiled and lifted his hand before Roxas could go for more.

"Roxas, correct? It's been a very long time since I last saw you." Roxas blushed faintly as Axel examined him. "You've grown into a fine young man. I hope you still play chess?"

"Of course!" Roxas said without thinking and winced as Axel laughed. He probably sounded exactly like he had at five, but the Count didn't seem to mind.

"I hope you'll grace me with another game sometime. I'm sure you've improved quite a bit." Roxas remembered his manners and bowed at the request.

"I would be glad to, Count." He said politely and Axel smiled, trying his soup as Roxas beat a hasty retreat. He almost thought Axel's eyes glowed for a moment in the warm light of the chandeliers… but surely he was mistaken.

By the time the evening was over and they were allowed to go to bed, Roxas and Demyx were both exhausted. But they would be able to sleep in very late the next day, so that was fine. Roxas took a quick shower before he slipped into bed and sighed as he found it was a lovely feather bed.

If he slept, he didn't dream.

* * *

_Laypeople have many misconceptions about how to identify vampires._

_First of all, vampires can eat. They just do not eat very much. They will never touch garlic unless they must but they CAN eat that too. It will make them very ill later and you can watch for that. It is true that most vampires cannot abide the touch of the sun but very old vampires can endure it somewhat, with very heavy sunscreen and shading. They will rarely do this voluntarily but they can. Vampires do have reflections, anything you have heard otherwise is an old wives tale._

_Foremost, you will be able to identify vampires by their aversion to the Cross. Yes, some vampires will not react to it but they will rarely be the ones you seek. Also, there are enchantments and mental exercises that will permit you to escape vampire charms and penetrate the illusions that hide their teeth and mako eyes…_

_-__Excerpted from the lectures of Ladislaw Varrinta, Excelsior Vampire Slayer_


	3. Chess With the Count

Roxas awoke late the next day feeling very well rested and almost content. He had a lot to learn about the routines of the household but he already felt that he was getting a grip on it.

When he met Nataya, that belief took a bit of a hit. He and Demyx met her just after sundown and found that she was the beautiful woman sitting by the Count's side. She was also their tutor in art, music and dance. Today she was wearing an elegant summer gown and a red rose was wound into her hair.

"Demyx, child, I'm told your gift is with music. Please, can you show me some of what you've written?" Demyx nodded shyly and took out his sheets of paper. She examined them thoughtfully. "Hm, simple melodies, not very good lyrics." Demyx briefly looked crushed. "But extremely good at ten." He immediately perked back up as she smiled at him. "When I've taught you all you need to know, you might prove to be an excellent musician. Roxas, have you ever had music lessons before?"

"A bit. Not very much." Roxas admitted. He was sure he was nowhere near Demyx's abilities. Nataya pursed her lips for a moment.

"Well, I'm sure you can learn something." What followed felt like a lesson in math and Demyx was a bit woebegone by the time it was done. Roxas felt like his head was hurting. He understood math but applying it to music was hard for him. "Now, enough theory. Let's play." Nataya didn't want to overload her two students in a first session. Demyx beamed and took out his sitar while Roxas tentatively picked up a small drum. "Roxas, just hold a steady rhythm. Like this." Nataya tapped out a simple rhythm and Roxas immediately echoed it. "Good, that's a nice tempo." She picked up a flute and began to play. Demyx began to play as well and they had an impromptu jam session. It flowed together astonishingly well and Roxas was surprised before he realized he shouldn't be. Nataya was an excellent musician and Demyx was a prodigy. "Lovely. You truly have the talent for this." Nataya said when they were done. "I'll tell Mr. Pender to make sure you have time to practice every day." She was sure Demyx would like that and he did, smiling in brilliant happiness.

"Thank you!" Nataya smiled back and picked up a piece of paper.

"Now… have any of you ever sketched?" Soon they were learning the basics of sketching although it quickly became clear that it would be a long time before either of them were ever really competent at it. Roxas enjoyed it though and Nataya thought he might have some talent for it. The older children arrived as they were sketching, and Seifer immediately picked up a piece of paper and began scribbling something. "Seifer. If that is another picture of me naked you will die a horrible death, understand?"

"Yes Mistress." Seifer said sullenly but from the look on Nataya's face, she didn't believe him for an instant. Roxas caught a glimpse of the older boys' paper and blinked at the three eyed monster he'd drawn. It was chasing a boy who looked suspiciously like Hayner.

They all went to Mr. Pender's class together, laughing and joking. Well, except for Seifer, he just grunted. Roxas vaguely wondering if something was bothering the older boy or if this was just his usual personality. From the way Hayner and Pence were ignoring it, it probably was. The lessons continued with Mr. Pender giving Demyx special attention in math. He would need it for his music. Roxas was a bit amazed at how Mr. Pender managed to divvy up subjects and give each boy personal attention then assign work so he could move on to the next. But then, there were only five of them.

They spent the evening chores polishing brasswork in one of the more unused sections of the castle. Then they served at the evening meal but the Count seemed distracted and not talkative at all. Roxas wondered when they would have a game of chess… but maybe it was just as well the Count wasn't singling him out immediately. He was certain that could make trouble for him with the other pages.

For the second time, Roxas and Demyx ate with the other boys. But the day before they had been too tired to really notice what they were eating. Tonight they were tired but alert, because of how late they had slept. And Roxas was very pleased with the little chicken pies they had gotten from the kitchen.

"This is really good food." Seifer stuffed a huge chunk in his mouth and Roxas winced as he chewed with his mouth open. Pence groaned and Hayner swatted the other boy on the back of the head. "Ow! What the hell chickenwuss?"

"Stop being a prat." Hayner said sharply and for a moment Roxas thought there would be a fight, but then Seifer laughed and rolled his shoulders.

"You would know. Mmm, yeah, this is good… pass me the wine would you?" Roxas looked at the wine dubiously as Seifer poured himself a glass. "You kids want some? Just one glass. Although it's only like six percent, I don't think even Pender could get drunk off it." Roxas looked at him wide-eyed. He'd only had a sip of wine out of his father's glass before. Was the older boy serious?

"I'd love some." Demyx looked a little daunted but followed Roxas lead and winced at the flavor. Roxas though enjoyed it, savoring the light wine before swallowing it. "It's pretty good."

"Tastes rotten." Demyx muttered before pushing his glass away. Seifer laughed and took the glass, downing it in one swallow.

"That's because it is kid. Rotten fruit juice, that's what wine is. You'll get a taste for it when you're older." From the look on Demyx's face he didn't want to get a taste for it. "So yeah. This is when we get free time to ourselves. What do you all want to do?"

"Do?" Roxas looked out the windows. It was very dark out. "What can we do this late?" His parents would never have let him run around outside in the dark. Seifer snorted and Hayner laughed.

"There's plenty we can do!" Hayner said cheerfully. "This place has everything. There's a PC room fully loaded with games, a pool table, even a sports room where we can play volleyball and stuff. You know, I'd like to play volleyball."

"We've got an uneven number." Seifer pointed out and Pence grinned, raising his hand.

"I'll sit out!" He chirped and Hayner sighed as Seifer rolled his eyes.

"Of course you will… sure, why not? Let's go." Roxas and Demyx exchanged a glance. They weren't too sure about this but the older boys didn't seem to be asking their opinion. It was probably easier to just go with it. They quickly walked through the castle, and Hayner nodded and said a few words to the maids they encountered. Roxas was a bit astonished by how many servants were living in the castle. Did it really need this many people to keep everything clean and in order? But then, it was huge. And maybe the Count just liked having people around him. He was very far from any city.

"Here it is." Seifer flung open the door to the gymnasium and Roxas stared as Demyx looked around curiously. The city child was more accustomed to places like this. For Roxas, all his exercise had been done outside and he didn't recognize most of the equipment. "C'mon chickenwuss, let's set up the net."

"Don't call me that." Hayner said absently as he grabbed one side of the net, helping Seifer get it into place. "We should split them. Which one do you want?"

"Eh. I'll take the little one." Seifer said as he fixed his side of the net. "You need all the help you can get." Hayner snorted but nodded and motioned Roxas to follow him. Soon they were having a spirited match, bouncing the ball back and forth. Roxas quickly learned Seifer had a wicked way of hitting the ball back at Mach 10. It cost him a few bruises but they managed to salvage that situation and actually score on him and Demyx.

"Hah! Take that." Hayner's joy was premature though. Demyx proved to be agile although a little scared of the ball, but once he got the hang of things he was an able helper for Seifer. Hayner and Roxas finally lost and Seifer did a little victory dance, laughing at them. "Oi! Best two out of three." Pence cheered them all on indiscriminately.

By the time they were done playing Hayner and Roxas had been soundly defeated but even Hayner didn't really mind. They'd had a lot of fun and were all pleasantly exhausted and ready for bed. Roxas took another shower and settled down to bed.

It was probably just his imagination, but he almost thought he saw glowing green eyes before he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_One thing you should remember about vampires is that they require a large 'herd' around them. Unless they are insane, no vampire will kill victims on a regular basis. That is sure to bring hunters and authorities down on a vampire's head. So when you look for a vampire in a rural location, you can be certain he will be found near a large food source. How large? At least thirty people are needed to support a vampire. Two vampires require a no more, if one of the vampires is very old. The blood of the elder is concentrated and can be fed to the younger so the number of humans needed changes not at all. A truly old vampire can support more than one youngster in that fashion._

_What does this mean for your hunting? If you see a noble's manor with a small number of servants, far from town or city, you may safely pass it by. A vampire can travel farther than a human in a night but you must remember that their movements will be very constrained when the night is short. If, however, you find a noble's manor with many more servants than necessary you should examine it carefully. For a rich vampire having many servants is among the easiest ways to keep a herd close…_

_Excerpted from the lectures of Ladislaw Varrinta, Excelsior Vampire Slayer_

* * *

Roxas had been at the castle for a week when he was summoned to the Count's library for the promised game of chess. He felt a little awkward as he left the other boys, especially since he heard Seifer and Hayner arguing about something and thought some kind of bet had been placed. On what, he had no idea.

Soon he was shown to the library and gasped as he saw the huge shelves of books. The room smelled wonderful, like books, leather and ink. His father's office had always smelled the same way and Roxas felt a brief and intense pang of homesickness.

"Roxas?" The voice startled him so much he literally jumped, making a small squeak before he could control himself. Roxas turned around to see the Count behind him, an amused and slightly apprehensive smile on his face. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

"I – It's nothing. I just wasn't expecting you there." Roxas met his gaze challengingly for a moment and Axel slowly smiled. Roxas blinked as he caught a flash of teeth, but it was gone a moment later and Axel gestured towards the chess board.

"Would you like some tea?" He offered politely and Roxas nodded. Axel smiled and poured them both tea from a silver urn as Roxas looked at the chess set. It was simple wood but beautifully carved in a whimsical style. The knights were riding little chocobos, the rooks were beautiful carved little castles and the bishops were priests carrying staffs. The King and Queen were the loveliest of all. The King piece had been delicately set with tiny gem chips on his crown and it glittered as Roxas touched it. The Queen was the same, a beautiful woman with a glittering tiara. "You can take the white." Axel gestured with a smile and Roxas made his first move.

The game was much longer this time and Roxas put up a very good fight, although Axel eventually did defeat him. The redhead sighed as he put the blonde into checkmate and met Roxas' eyes for a moment. Roxas swallowed but then met his gaze. He was older and with the knowledge of age, the Count was more intimidating. But he wasn't going to let that show. He had a feeling that Axel liked it better when people stood up to him and for some reason, Roxas wanted the Count to like him.

"You've definitely gotten better." Axel said almost regretfully and Roxas wondered why. "You've grown so much too. Tell me, what was it like growing up at Scenic Acres."

"Um… it was fine I guess…" Axel looked genuinely interested, though, and Roxas opened up a bit. "It was a nice place. There was a watering hole that all the children swam at…" Under Axel's gentle prodding Roxas found himself telling the redhead many details about his life.

"Things change so much, yet they stay the same…" The Count mused and Roxas blinked, wondering what he meant. "Let's play another game little one. Then it will be time for bed for you."

"I'm not little anymore." Roxas objected and Axel grinned, his teeth flashing very white against his pale skin.

"To me you are very young indeed. Take your turn, Roxas." Roxas frowned but took the first move. The game went much like the first one but Roxas was beginning to learn the Count's style. He was sure he'd beat the man eventually. Axel really had to concentrate to win and the smile he gave Roxas at the end was warm and he reached out with one hand to catch Roxas' chin. Roxas blinked at the unexpected touch and Axel's smile turned wistful for a moment before he drew his hand back. "A wonderful game. We'll have to do this again sometime.

"I'd love to." Roxas said sincerely. "Although I'm going to beat you someday." Axel's smile widened into a grin and Roxas found it almost enchanting. When the Count was happy he looked so… happy. Like he put everything into the emotion.

"I'll look forward to it." He murmured, eyes warm as he looked at the blonde boy in front of him. "But it's bedtime for you I think." He stood and escorted Roxas out of the library. "Good night, Roxas."

"Good night Count." Roxas smiled as he headed back to his room. He _liked_ Axel. It was probably a little absurd since he was the Count and Roxas was just a gentry child but there was no reason they couldn't be friends when he was older. Maybe Roxas could even find work with the Count and stay at the castle –

"Roxas!" Roxas stopped and blinked as he saw Hayner and Seifer were both waiting for him in the North tower. What could they want? "So how did it go?"

"Go?" Roxas asked, confused. "We played chess and talked. It went fine."

"That was all you did?" Seifer pressed and Roxas couldn't hide his confusion. Hayner was grinning. "Nothing else?"

"Of course not! What else would we do?" Roxas was truly vexed now. Seifer looked disgruntled as Hayner laughed.

"You owe me a hundred munny Seifer, pay up." The blonde boy growled and pulled out the coins, passing them over. "Thanks for contributing to the buy Hayner a Hat fund. Your generosity will be remembered."

"Shut it chickenwuss!" Seifer caught the growing anger on Roxas' face. He did NOT like being kept in the dark! "It's like this kid. The Count likes boys in his bed. I bet Hayner he'd try to seduce you." Roxas gaped at him. They had thought Axel might WHAT?

"I told you he wouldn't. Roxas is just too young even if he is cute." Hayner said as Roxas tried to pull himself together. His parents had told him about odd loves like this but he'd never imagined it being applied to himself! Did they know the Count enjoyed such things? Although it was at least a relief that the Count thought he was too young. Roxas hadn't thought of anyone that way yet! "Sorry if we're freaking you out Roxas, but it's not a big thing. Axel's a perfect gentleman, if you don't swing that way just say so."

"O – Okay." That was reassuring too. Roxas suddenly eyed the two of them curiously. "Have you ever…?" It sounded like they knew. Seifer snorted as Hayner looked faintly embarrassed.

"Not me. I have a fiancée at home. Hayner here, oh yes. They still do sometimes." Seifer said shortly as Roxas looked at Hayner with wondering eyes. Hayner coughed and shrugged.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Roxas said in a hushed tone and Hayner shook his head with a laugh.

"Oh, not really. Don't worry about it Roxas. It'll be years before you're ready to find out, and the Count won't push you before you're ready." Roxas swallowed and nodded. He could just say no if he didn't want it. "Go to bed, tomorrow will be a long day."

"Take your own advice chickenwuss." The two boys cheerfully wrangled as they went to bed and Roxas went to his own room. His sleep was deep and touched with vague images of red hair, green eyes and desires he only vaguely felt and didn't really understand.


	4. Friends

"_Beautiful boy." Golden hair slid under pale, experienced hands and sweet, pink lips parted in a soft moan. He reached down to undo the child's pants, freeing a warm, hard part of his body so it could be slowly stroked. "Come for me Roxas." The boy quivered and tensed before fluid shot forth…_

Axel awoke from his dream with a groan of mingled desire and frustration. He knew it was just a dream and, curse it all, would have to remain a dream!

He sighed and lay back in his coffin for a moment. It wasn't an actual coffin, of course. Axel had never seen the need for such melodramatic rubbish. No, it was a very nice bed in an equally nice bedchamber buried deep in the castle. There were no windows and no natural light could conceivably reach him here. Although daylight wouldn't kill him it was highly unpleasant and not something Axel subjected himself to voluntarily.

"Master?" Nataya. Axel pulled himself up as his child knelt at the end of his bed. "I'm hungry master, and I need to see the children." Her face was a bit too pale, her teeth a touch too prominent and Axel was sure she was not exaggerating. They could go for days without feeding but Nataya needed blood now.

"Yes, I see. Come Nataya." Axel neatly sliced a vein on his wrist and she bent her head, warm red lips fastening on the wound. A groan slipped out of Axel's lips as he felt his child drink from him. Even for a vampire the feeling of being drained was just so _good_… and fortunately there was no danger of Nataya taking too much. Soon she pulled away, gorged on even that small amount of blood. She blinked heavily and rubbed her lips for a moment as Axel marveled at the sudden blush in her cheeks.

"Thank you Axel." She said in a more natural tone and Axel smiled at the spirited set of her head. He always liked his children to have an edge and Nataya had been no exception. "I'll see to the children."

"Thank you. Take good care of Roxas." Nataya's smile flashed white in the gloom of the room. She was well accustomed to his tastes in girls and boys and was sure of what he would eventually do with Roxas if he proved amenable. Axel growled at her and she vanished with a laugh and a flurry of skirts. Axel sighed and settled back to think. Roxas was too young for his attentions. The boy was only twelve. Yet that thought alone was not what stopped him. If times had been the same as when he'd been alive, Axel would have taken the lad without a thought. No, the reality was more complicated.

Axel was old, so old that he predated the rise of the White God. In his living days it had been customary for an older warrior to take a young child as an apprentice, much like knights had squires. But it had been a little different. In addition to teaching the child swordplay, the elder would instruct the younger in the ways of manly sex. Of course, this did not come as a shock to the boy. Axel had been apprenticed at seven and had been taught the manner of sex as soon as his puberty started. A small smile played across his lips as he remembered the rough, callused hands that had taken his virginity. It hadn't been traumatizing although he'd probably been no older than Roxas. No, not traumatizing in the least.

Axel's smile vanished as he thought about the blonde. Over time, Axel had realized that a large part of why he hadn't been traumatized had been cultural. He'd known exactly what would happen as soon as he'd been apprenticed and had in fact been looking forward to it. It had been a mark of adulthood and signaled the true beginning of his career as a warrior. There had been no shame attached, only anticipation and pleasure. Now, things were different. A twelve year old was not supposed to be doing that even if he could gain pleasure from it. Axel needed to wait if he wanted Roxas to regard him warmly.

And he did want that. Axel sighed as his thoughts went back to the lovely little boy. Roxas had that edge of spirit without foolish disobedience. Exactly the thing that had attracted him to Nataya, so long ago. Axel wanted the child for a lover but he would have to wait.

"Ungh." Pulling himself out of bed Axel summoned one of the servants. He took care to ask for one by name. He knew all his servants because he needed to keep track of who he'd been drinking from. The servants thought nothing of it, or just thought he was a very thoughtful master. The maidservant who came in with his breakfast and a cup of tea was older and not at all pretty but kind and competent. Axel caught her easily in his powers and took her wrist, gently breaking the skin with his nail before drinking the slow flow of blood. She moaned softly in pleasure as he drank then blinked as a small healing spell stopped the flow of blood. Axel blotted the stain off her wrist and used his powers to gently wipe any memory from her mind. It wasn't hard. Most of the servants had been with him for years and were very susceptible to him now. "Thank you Mary, I appreciate it." Axel said with a smile and she curtsied with a smile.

"Think nothing of it, Count." She bustled out and Axel sat at his desk, biting into the tiny croissant with a sigh. He couldn't eat much real food, which saddened him sometimes, but even the little tastes he could have were better than nothing. And they helped wipe away the taste of blood. He needed it and it was good when he was drinking, but the iron aftertaste was a bit nauseating.

Axel looked at his teacup and found his thoughts straying back to Roxas. The way Roxas had lifted his teacup and the way pink lips had played around the edge as he drank…

_Gah!_ Axel tore his thoughts away from that as he realized he had an embarrassing erection. He needed to have better control! This was just humiliating. Axel hesitated then sighed and finished his meal before going to have a shower and a session with his palm to relieve his frustration. He could and would have other lovers before Roxas was ready. But still, the waiting would be maddening.

Axel would have been astonished to find out that Roxas was currently having similar thoughts.

* * *

"Mmm, Axel." Roxas breathed softly as the hot water slid over him and he slowly soaped himself. He was aware that what he was doing was probably bad, but he didn't care. Roxas gasped as he felt his penis twitch and slowly become hard as he touched it. His eyes half closed as he imagined someone else's hand touching him, giving him long, slow strokes. "Mmm!" Roxas moaned in pleasure as he speeded his strokes, using the soap to lubricate it, make everything better. It just felt so _good_ and when he imagined Axel touching him it was even better… "AH!" Roxas shuddered as the end came and watched, astonished, as his seed flowed down the drain. "…Oh." A little embarrassed now he made sure there was no trace of it left in the shower. The boys mostly cleaned their own rooms but still. He didn't want any of the maids to see that.

It was his first time really masturbating and it was to the thought of another man. Roxas felt a bit confused about that but quickly decided not to worry about it. Hayner and Seifer didn't seem to think sleeping with the Count was a bad thing and Roxas couldn't deny the attraction he felt. Although he was sure Axel wouldn't do anything for years.

He was right. Axel often summoned him to play chess but to his relief and disappointment, nothing else. Hayner seemed to get sullen, though, and Roxas had to wonder. Was the other boy jealous? Sometimes Hayner seemed to glare at him and even Seifer's call of chickenwuss didn't pull away the other boy's attention. Roxas really didn't like it because he rather liked Hayner. He didn't want the Count's attentions to come between them.

Unfortunately it did. Things eventually came to a head after Roxas had turned thirteen.

"So have you slept with him yet?" Hayner's voice had an unpleasant edge to it and Roxas scowled at him. What could have been banter sounded almost offensive.

"No, I haven't." Roxas said sharply. "And what's it to you?" Hayner's eyes narrowed and Roxas didn't like the look on his face. They were alone at the moment and Roxas was unhappily aware that he was much slighter than the older boy. And Roxas had never been in a fight in his life. How did you do it? From the way Hayner's hands were clenched, he knew how. This was not good.

"You know what it is to me." Hayner finally spat, his tone ugly. "He hasn't called me to his rooms since you arrived! The only one he's spending time with is Nataya." Axel and Nataya were lovers, everyone knew that although they didn't discuss it much. Nataya was also Axel's adopted daughter and the heir to his holdings. "Because she's a woman and he doesn't think about _you_ when he holds her." Roxas blinked and wondered if that was accurate. It might be. "What's so special about you?" Hayner was advancing on him now and Roxas realized the other boy was motivated by jealousy. It seemed ridiculous for him to be jealous over the Count but it was definitely happening.

"I don't know." Roxas said, trying to diffuse the situation. "Look, Hayner, I – ah!" Roxas ducked as the older boy threw a punch and took it on his cheekbone instead of his jaw. His head rocked back but Roxas was able to dodge a punch to his stomach. He was too slow to avoid a kick to the same place though and collapsed in a wheezing heap as Hayner lifted his hand –

"What the HELL Hayner?!?" Seifer's voice had never been so welcome. Hard hands grabbed Hayner and yanked him back. "Shit, what have you done to him? The Count is going to be pissed!"

"I don't care! He can bite me!" Hayner kicked Seifer and made the older boy grunt but then Pence was there helping him. Roxas coughed and realized Nataya was behind the three of them, her lush red lips pulled into a disapproving line.

"What are you boys doing?" There was no answer but she took in the situation with a quick glance. "I see. Hayner, I will speak to you later. Roxas, go see the nurse." Roxas wanted to protest that he was fine but Nataya was clearly in a mood. He really didn't want to draw her ire. "Seifer, Pence, take Hayner with you to the drawing room."

"Yes ma'am." Seifer muttered and gripped Hayner's wrist firmly, pulling the other boy along with him. Roxas obediently went to the nurse's office. There were enough people in the castle that Axel liked to have a nurse on hand for all the little injuries people suffered.

"Hello Roxas! Oh my, what happened?" The nurse, a young man named Marcus, lifted Roxas' cheek and examined his face. "Run into a door?" Roxas shook his head with a small smile at his sardonic tone.

"No. Got in a fight." Although he hadn't wanted it and still didn't know what he could have done to prevent it. Marcus made a small sympathetic sound.

"Well, where's the rest of the damage?" Marcus examined his bruises and pronounced them superficial, although he did provide a bit of aspirin. "There you go."

"Thank you." The rest of the day was a bit awkward and Roxas didn't feel very well when he caught Hayner giving him a hostile glance. He really did like the sandy haired boy. Why did this have to –

"Hayner, the Count wants to see you." Nataya's voice interrupted Mr. Pender's lesson and Seifer grinned as Hayner paled.

"Going to get in trouble now." He said, amused and Hayner glowered at him before stomping off and muttering. Roxas only felt more worried.

How could the Count help with this?

* * *

"Hayner, we need to talk." Axel regarded the boy thoughtfully and sighed mentally. Hayner was a good boy, thoughtful, diligent and a good friend. He could get into mischief of course, especially with Pence and Seifer around. Axel liked him and thought he would like him even more as an adult. He didn't love him. Axel was sure of that, but it seemed that Hayner had other ideas.

But that was easy enough for a vampire to rectify. Axel didn't even feel bad about it as he stared deeply into the child's eyes and neatly entranced him. Most vampires couldn't control humans minds as without bites, but Axel was very old and powerful. He never abused the ability, not really. He just used it to gently convince his past lovers that leaving was their idea, not his. It made them feel much better about the whole thing.

"Hayner, tell me how you feel about me and Roxas." Axel commanded the boy gently. Hayner blinked and replied in a slow, quiet tone.

"I resent how much time you spend with him… you want him more than you want me…" Axel wasn't terribly surprised. Hayner didn't love him either, his ego was just offended that Roxas was taking his place so easily.

"I want you to forget about that." Axel watched as Hayner's expression changed to one of mental concentration. He looked like he was playing a mental chess game with himself. "All of it. Instead, you are glad Roxas is taking your place. You've been thinking about how to tell me you wanted to break it off and this is perfect. Your fight with Roxas was a passing madness. Do you understand?"

"Yes…" From the look on Hayner's face the mental chess game might go on for some time. Axel nodded and gave a few other orders.

"You don't feel well right now. Go to your rooms and sleep. Tomorrow you'll feel much better." Spellbound and dazed, Hayner left the room. Axel sighed. He didn't really like doing that but it was kinder than letting the boy have a bruised heart. Sitting at his desk, he picked up a rosary and ran the beads slowly through his fingers. It was reassuring, a sign that he had not yet fallen into the darkness.

Manipulating mind and memories always made him worry about himself. Selfishly twisting others was one of the easiest ways to fall and very tempting for any vampire. In his time in the city, Axel had known vampires who used mental domination to cover all kinds of unsavory activities. Everything from real pedophilia to rape and torture. If the vampire was strong enough even the mental scars could be wiped away, but if they weren't quite that strong a human would go through life afraid of the dark and crying at the sight of rubber gloves and not knowing why. Axel had seen such victims and actually helped to uncover their suppressed memories. It was always a hard thing to endure.

But the cross said he was still pure enough. Perhaps it was because he's intentions weren't selfish. He really was sparing Hayner pain. Axel wondered if he would have to do the same to Roxas someday and felt a pang of regret. But it would eventually happen… unless he took Roxas to be his child. But the blonde would have to agree to that, if he wanted to do it. Things could easily change.

Axel frowned and picked up a piece of paper, reading the invitation to a party in Midgar. It was from the Master of the City there. He could easily send his regrets but perhaps he needed some time out of the castle. Making his decision quickly, Axel wrote a reply in elegant, curving script. Perhaps he would take Roxas as well. It wasn't vampires only and seeing the city might do the boy some good.

He would have to see.

* * *

"Hey Roxas." Roxas almost started out of his skin the next day when he suddenly heard Hayner's voice. But the sandy-blonde boy sounded… sheepish? "I want to apologize for that stuff yesterday."

"Uh, really?" Roxas felt a little stunned. Hayner wasn't as much of a pain as Seifer could be but he hadn't thought he was the sort to just let things go that quickly. But Hayner nodded and sounded sincere as he continued.

"Yeah, I was just being stupid. I meant to stop seeing the Count anyway, that way. It's good he likes you and you seem to like him, right?" Roxas gaped at the about turn-around and Seifer and Pence both looked a little stunned. Seifer was the one who found his voice first.

"What the Hell? Just yesterday you were about to kill the kid and now you're saying that? Split-personality much?" Hayner glared at Seifer, irritated. Demyx watched them all wide eyed.

"Hmph, you should talk. Every once in a while it seems like there's a decent person in there and then you say something that makes you sound like a prat." Pence laughed and Seifer just sneered, unmoved by the criticism. Hayner looked back at Roxas. "Ignore them. Forgive me?" He offered the blonde boy his hand and Roxas took it with a surge of relief. He really liked Hayner and he had no idea how this was happening, but he wasn't going to question it.

"Friends?" He offered tentatively and was relieved when Hayner smiled.

"Friends." It was good to have friends.


	5. Midgar

"I hate travelling."

"Hush Nataya." Axel glanced at the gaggle of children in the railway car with them. At first he had thought he would only bring Roxas with him but that plan had quickly been derailed when Seifer had demanded to come. Apparently his father was currently in Midgar on business and Seifer wanted to see him. Then Demyx had shyly mentioned that he wanted to see some of his friends at the orphanage and it had just snowballed from there. Axel could have told them all to forget it but then he'd either have had to leave Roxas or alienate him from the other children. In the end he'd decided to make the best of it and give the boys a one week vacation in Midgar. Mr. Pender was annoyed but admitted it wouldn't hurt their studies to have a bit of time off.

The travel was bad for Axel but nearly unbearable for Nataya. The windows were tightly shuttered and she was wearing strong sunscreen as well as heavy clothing but her skin was still reddening just from the faintest kiss of sunlight. Fortunately he'd timed the ride so they had boarded when dawn was just beginning and would arrive after the sun had set. Full, direct sunlight would probably kill Nataya after a short time.

Axel himself was suffering a little, but not nearly as much. The sunscreen and a turtleneck were enough to keep him safe and he was wearing a large silver cross around his throat. No one who saw him would suspect for a moment that he was actually a vampire. Well, except some Church slayers who knew him by sight. Axel had been put on helping duty several times when he'd lived in Midgar.

They finally arrived in Midgar and all the boys piled out gratefully. The train ride had been interesting for a while but it quickly got boring. Roxas gaped at the sight of the city and Axel had to gently steer him out of the way of the other passengers. It was a bit amusing, seeing the child's obvious amazement. But then Roxas recovered himself and tried to act like he saw places this big every day. It didn't fool anyone but Axel didn't say anything. A young boy's dignity was a fragile thing.

They took two cabs to his mansion in the city. Demyx's eyes were very round as he looked over the beautiful little town house in the best part of town. He knew better than any of the others the cost of owning a place like this in Midgar. Nataya began to shed her clothing in relief and Axel winced as he saw the redness of her skin. It looked like she'd suffered a bad sunburn although he knew she would be just fine the next day. The boys didn't pay attention to her, too busy scouting the house and she quickly retired to her room to recover.

"Children?" Axel said in his warm, rich voice. They all paused to look at him. "Seifer, I believe your father is picking you up tomorrow morning. Correct?" Seifer nodded. "Hayner, Pence, you're both going to stay with Hayner's cousin Albert. When is he coming to get you?"

"Should be tomorrow morning too." Hayner volunteered and Axel nodded. They would only be staying with his cousin for two days but it would still make things easier on him and Nataya.

"Good. I'll have my chauffer come pick you up when you're ready to come back." The house had a full staff who were already taking their belongings to their rooms. "For now, let's have some supper." The cooks knew they were coming so supper turned out to be a delicious curry with rice and tea. Axel took only a very small bowl and was glad he'd drunk some blood the night before. The days travel had been wearing although he wasn't tired yet. Vampires could go for days without sleep when needed. The boys all went to bed early but Axel wasn't worried. Teenagers were always capable of sleeping in and they'd be back to their usual schedules tomorrow. The party he intended to take Roxas to would be the next day, and Nataya was going to bring Demyx. They'd checked with the host and there would be plenty of children present. Axel smiled to himself as he looked after a bit of business correspondence.

Things were going well so far.

* * *

"Demyx!" The Matron of the orphanage beamed and hugged her former charge. Demyx beamed and hugged her back as Roxas looked around curiously.

The All Saint's Orphanage was in a lower-middle class part of Midgar and very solidly built. He could see it was run by nuns and there were crosses everywhere. Axel wasn't there yet, the chauffer had brought them before the Count got up, but he'd arrive eventually to talk to the Matron and take them back. For now they were going to be meeting with all of Demyx's old friends.

"Who is this?" Finally diverted from her chatting with the sandy-blonde boy, the Matron looked over Roxas with a small frown. She hadn't expected anyone but Demyx. Demyx cheerfully answered for him.

"This is Roxas! He's my good friend at the castle. We arrived at the same time and he doesn't have any family in town to visit like everyone else so he came with me." The Matron smiled at that and nodded to Roxas. She was a very kindly older nun and he nodded back with a smile.

"I'm glad to see you've been making friends Demy. Come on, the others will be glad to see you again." She bustled out, leaving them to follow behind her like ducklings after a very active momma duck. She brought them out into the courtyard where many children were taking a break from their studies and playing ball.

"Demyx!" One of the boys immediately recognized him and soon they were surrounded by children. All boys, Roxas noticed. But then it made sense for a place like this to have only girls or boys since they most likely shared the showers. "How have you been? What have you been doing? What's the castle like?" Several children peppered the young boy with questions and Demyx gave them a very creative but essentially truthful version of events. Roxas grinned and cut in a few times when his imagination started getting out of hand. "And this is Roxas! He's a great friend. What are you all playing?"

"Foozeball! You want to play?" Soon Roxas and Demyx were both embroiled in a good game of foozeball. But then the Count arrived to take them, which was probably just as well since it was time for the boys to go to dinner. Roxas was more aware than ever that he and Demyx were operating on a partly nocturnal calendar. It felt very odd dealing with people who went to bed at a normal hour.

All of that vanished though as the Count took them through the town. Apparently Midgar had a very lively nightlife and many stores were open around the clock. The first place Axel took them was a massive bookstore and Roxas gaped at all the books.

"Pick out anything you want. I'll have it delivered to the house." He told them with a smile and Roxas made a beeline for the art supplies. Under Nataya's instruction he'd found that he loved art and had an actual talent for it. He quickly fell in love with a set of pastels that had the richest hues he'd ever seen. He blinked as he heard someone playing a recorder then grinned. Trust Demyx to find the only instruments in the store. Roxas hesitantly asked the shop girl if she could keep his art supplies for him and she cheerfully consented. Then he went looking through the books, gravitating to the adventure stories. To his surprise, Axel was there as well, looking at a book and chuckling softly. He looked up and smiled as he saw Roxas beside him. "Ah, Roxas, you should try this. A friend of mine wrote it." Roxas blinked and took the offered book.

"Children of the Night: A Darkness Falls novel." Roxas tilted his head as he realized what the story was about. "Vampires?" It actually sounded very interesting and he smiled. "Thank you Count!"

"Think nothing of it." He and Axel both picked out a good assortment of adventure novels and brought them to the counter. Nataya walked up behind them and poked Axel in the back, making him jump and let out an undignified squeak. "Woman! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" She laughed at his reaction.

"Perhaps you should pay more attention." She suggested sweetly and put down her own picks before glancing over his and sniffing. "And find something better to read than…" She squinted at one particular book. "The Pink Chainmail Bikini." Axel colored a bit and nudged that book under another as Roxas giggled.

"Oh, bite me. What are you reading?" Axel snatched one of her books. "A Twinkie: Deconstructed. …What?" He was just baffled by that and Nataya grinned, taking the book back.

"It's a book about how Twinkies are made." She said in a kindly tone and Axel looked like he didn't know whether to disbelieve her or laugh. "Starting with the flour and leading up to the finished product. Isn't that fascinating?"

"Not really, no." Axel couldn't see the attraction. Reading something like that sounded a lot like watching paint dry to him. But Demyx looked at the book curiously as he set it down. "Well, let's get all this sent back to the house." That wasn't hard to arrange. But then, the Count had just spent a small fortune on books.

Axel took them to a clothing store and made certain they were well outfitted for the next day. Not formal clothing, exactly, but very good all the same. Roxas looked wonderful in black and white and Demyx looked just as good in blue. Axel noticed Nataya watching him with a warm smile and wondered. Was she getting attached? His child had always been fond of musicians.

The next day Axel took the two to a few interesting sights like the Midgar zoo. They got to see the nighttime exhibits, which were fascinating to two young boys. They particularly liked the bat enclosures. Although Axel did end up putting a hand over Demyx's eyes when one particular bat decided to flash them. Roxas laughed until he almost cried at the sight. Then they finally went to the evening party.

Axel wasn't wearing a cross for that. There would be other vampires present and it was considered very poor form to make others aversion to holy symbols obvious. Nor were Roxas or Demyx although he'd considered it. But this was supposed to a civilized party.

And it was. Axel smiled in appreciation of the vast ballroom the party was being held in, taking a tiny bite sized canapé as a tray went by. There were large glass doors propped open, leading to the gardens. Demyx and Roxas had both gravitated to the other children in the room, who were having a spirited game in one corner although they were carefully keeping the noise to a minimum. Axel regarded them tolerantly. They were largely the children of vampires and werewolves, although a few were completely normal like Roxas and Demyx.

Vampire reproduction was a curious thing. Many vampires enjoyed a living transition, the virus slowly infiltrating their bodies until one day they realized they could no longer walk in sunlight and needed blood, not just rare steaks. For those vampires, having a living child was much easier. If the vampire was male the child might even be normal. For females the child was always infected and invariably became a vampire at a young age although treatments could extend that, letting the body mature a bit more. For vampires that died in their transition things were more difficult. Death was a bit like a vasectomy and normal children could be produced until the unaffected sperm were gone. After that having children was almost impossible and Axel was mostly glad. He'd had plenty of relationships before he'd known any of this and was happy he'd probably left no children behind him.

Werewolves were a different matter. While they were often lumped together with vampires as supernaturals the virus they suffered from was quite different. They reproduced normally and without fear and the children were always normal. Although they were often inducted to the ranks of the werewolves on maturity.

So Roxas and Demyx could romp with the children without fear. Axel moved away as a group of them headed out the doors and into the garden. That was probably just as well. It would give them more freedom to play without worrying about frowning adults.

"Axel. It's been a long time." A smile crossed Axel's face as he met dark red eyes. Vincent was looking his usual self, which was to say a bit alarming at a gathering like this. His red scarf and tattered black clothing were a bit out of place. Although only a bit. He wasn't the only vampire who didn't believe in dressing up. "I'm surprised you came."

"Um?" That surprised Axel a little. "Why shouldn't I come? I've been isolated at the castle too long." His last trip to Midgar had been a year ago. Vincent was silent a moment and Axel suddenly frowned, uneasy. There was no sign of amusement on Vincent's face.

"You didn't know. I thought someone would have warned you." Vincent's voice was low as he slowly scanned the crowd. Axel followed his gaze and almost shattered his glass.

"Shit!" Keeping his voice low Axel set down the glass, which was shot with cracks from his sudden grip. "How in hell? He's supposed to be dead!" The silvery purple hair was unmistakable. But Axel knew he was dead, he'd seen the other vampire die.

"He got better." Axel wanted to hit Vincent for that but held back. The other vampire was helping him, sort of, even if his sense of humor was lacking. Vincent shrugged. "I have no idea. Riku wasn't pleased but couldn't think of any reason to kick him out." That wouldn't have stopped plenty of Masters, but Riku was new to his position. Very young and very powerful, he was a bit of a freak by vampire standards and had assumed control largely out of self-defense. Axel had helped with that and it had only been five years.

"Vexen was largely behind the part that hurt Riku." Axel glared at the purple hair, not liking this at all. Riku probably didn't have much to fear from Zexion but Axel was a different story. He was sure the other vampire would not have forgiven or forgotten what he'd done.

Unfortunately this was a very public party. Axel quickly weighed his options and came up short. If he left immediately after arriving he'd show plainly that Zexion's being here disturbed him. He'd also offend the host and that was never wise at parties like this.

"Thanks for pointing it out Vincent, but it looks like I'll just have to ride this out." Axel said and Vincent nodded, unsurprised.

Axel kept a close watch on Roxas and Demyx for the rest of the party. Nataya was young for a vampire but could take care of herself. The children couldn't. But nothing happened at the party and Zexion didn't even try to speak to him. It was as if the other vampire didn't care and Axel relaxed slightly as they were heading for home. Maybe Zexion didn't blame him for what had happened with Riku's copy? Axel tensed again as he thought that. It was a hopeful thought but very unlikely. Vampires did not simply forgive such things.

He would have to be very, very careful.

* * *

"He's here. I know he is." The brunette boy tapped his fingers against the table as he glared at the silver haired boy across from him. They were meeting in a coffee shop which was as close to neutral ground as they could find. To someone observing them from outside they made a very pretty pair. To someone who was observing body language there was nothing pretty about their interaction.

"You're keeping me from my own dinner party." The silverette said, bored, and the brunette snarled. "You don't even know who you're looking for and I certainly don't. I've given you a list of all the vampires who arrived in the time frame you lined out. What more do you want?"

"I want to know who is killing people." Sora said flatly and Riku rubbed his eyes. He'd never wanted to be Master of Midgar. As ages went, he was a very young vampire. But age was not the only thing that determined a vampire's level of power and by any standard, Riku was powerful. Events had forced him to kill the old Master and assume his place. At the time, it was the only way he could remain breathing and you couldn't step down from being the Master of the City.

"I don't know." Riku said flatly and met Sora's eyes before the brunette dropped his warily. Never look a vampire in the eyes… "I told you, I've only been Master of the City for ten years. That's not long enough to have any feel for the usual comings and goings. I've spoken to the other vampires who've been here a while but anyone who could tell was… lost when I took power."

"How convenient." Sora hissed and Riku felt his temper rising. He held it back firmly. The brunette was a Church Excelsior. He couldn't afford to kill him.

"How inconvenient. I don't particularly like dismembered bodies littering the city streets. You're absolutely certain it's a vampire?" Riku asked again and Sora glared.

"The blood was taken." That was the main reason they thought it had to be a vampire. The bodies were too torn for any obvious fang marks but none of the flesh appeared to be eaten, yet there was far too little blood. Riku sighed and nodded.

"Whoever is doing this must be frenzying whenever he or she feeds. That kind of instability would have to spill over into other areas." Riku mused, not for the first time as Sora nodded impatiently. "I'll tell you if anything unusual happens. I have my closest subordinates on alert… it's all I can do." Sora snarled at him a bit more before they finally parted ways, but in the end he had to be content with that.

The Master of the City was not always helpful. Even when he wanted to be.


End file.
